


долго и счастливо

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adult Falls, Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: вбоквел к «Adult Falls»; В осколках стекла Гидеон видит свое будущее — мрачное, неизвестное и опустошенное. Оно, как темное стекло, не показывает ничего — только мрак.





	долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adult Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501694) by Anonimous12549251. 



Ему торжественно вручают эту дурацкую пушку для удаления воспоминаний и смеются, дескать, он-то наверняка с ней справится. Сообразительный же. Еще не взрослый, уже не ребенок, человек_без_детства, такие не вырастают и остаются где-то между этими возрастным группами, мечась в сторону от одной к другой, и не зная, чего они хотят. И он, такой же потерянный человек, не понимает, зачем ему эта дурацкая пушка, и почему Стэнфорд Пайнс выбрал именно его.

После этого торжественного посвящения в лидеры и единственные члены канувшего в историю сообщества "Слепой Глаз" проходит еще несколько лет, ему уже двадцать три, а он все еще понятия не имеет, зачем согласился, и что от него вообще по сути требуется.  
Нет, конечно, миссия ясна.

Храни тайну Гравити Фоллз, не давай идиоту Пайнсу-младшему докопаться до истинных секретов этого города, еще чего-то там делай, попутно уходя от подозрительных взглядов Кордрой и все того же упомянутого Пайнса...

Но зачем?  
Зачем он согласился?  
Что-то глубоко в душе сказало, что это будет тем маленьким шансом на исправление?  
Он подумал, что сможет начать жизнь сначала?  
Он не знает.

Правда. Даже в двадцать три года, когда ты вроде как остепенился и нашел себе работу по душе. Ему нравится уничтожать странности и заставлять людей забывать об этом, он чувствует себя маленьким богом из машины, явившимся в этот мир и хранящим настоящие воспоминания людей. Он знает все страшные тайны всех - о том, что красотка, живущая рядом с супермаркетом, вовсе не такая милая, а если наткнется на вампира, то закричит такими речами, что уши свернутся в трубочку; о том, что племянник Ленивой Сьюзен на самом деле не храбрый герой, спасающий котят с деревьев, а большой трус.

Ну и так далее в этом духе.  
Наверное, потому он и согласился.

Ощущение власти над городом и его воспоминаниями дают ему такой заряд энергии к продолжению этой бесцельной жизни, что он даже способен улыбнуться дураку Пайнсу. Широко и демонстративно - пусть знает, что Гидеон Глифул так просто не сдается. Даже если прошло тринадцать лет после его провала с заполучением дневников.

Дневники - не главное.

Бог_из_машины ищет другого, но пока не находит.

Скоро найдет, он чует это - чует и Сайфер, которого Гидеон иногда видит. Они пару раз встретились взглядами - этот самовлюбленный треугольник в дурацком цилиндре и он, человек_возомнивший_себя_богом. Билл лишь посмеивается и говорит, что это все глупости. Гидеон смеется тоже и соглашается.  
Он не мечтатель. Знает, что это нереально, и бог из машины никогда не станет явью. Но размышлять о том, что от одного твоего движения зависит судьба всего города - несравненное удовольствие.

Хриплый смех Пасифики служит ему подтверждением. Она тоже смеется над этой идеей, но более добродушно - ей просто кажется это глупым. Гидеон не чувствует раздражения, и они шутят по этому поводу, обсуждая очередного уничтоженного монстра. К этому времени его труп далеко в лесу уже давно глотают оголодавшие волки.

Пасифика прислушивается к вою в лесу, и от этого у нее идет кровь носом. Она говорит, что это от напряжения ожидания чего-то грандиозного, но Гидеон-то знает, что дело тут в другом. Она закидывает голову наверх, продолжая хрипло смеяться и шутить по этому поводу, и Глифул видит белые рубцы на ее коже, оставшиеся с той знаменательной рождественской ночи. Он достает перекись водорода и протягивает ей, но Пасифика не успевает взять ее в руки - и баночка летит на пол, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков.

В этих осколках Гидеон видит свое будущее - мрачное, неизвестное и опустошенное. Оно, как темное стекло, не показывает ничего - только мрак.  
Он прячется от него в тенях, и это глупо.

Так считает сам Гидеон, но продолжает играть роль бога_из_машины.

Он не остановится. Стэнфорд Пайнс дал ему эту дурацкую пушку и сказал работать "чистильщиком". Гидеон работает на мертвеца и чувствует себя счастливым. Труп, по крайней мере, не может приказать ему делать что-то иначе.

Гидеон вспоминает тот мимолетный момент, когда узнает о смерти старика, он видит себя в зеркале с телефоном, неестественно бледного и мрачного, но собственных соболезнований не слышит из-за дикого нечеловеческого воя Диппера Пайнса.

Пасифика проводит пальцем по его скуле и разворачивает его лицом к себе. Гидеон отворачивается прочь от воспоминаний, монстров и далекого воя волков. Он вспоминает, что должен отдать сыну МакГакета ложный прототип дневников, ему не хочется этого делать. Пасифика улыбается - ее шрамы искажаются, но Глифул не обращает на это внимания, потому что где-то за рубцами прячется невообразимо прекрасное, что даже такой слепец, как он, способен разглядеть.

Он выходит из дома и уже идет по дороге по направлению к озеру, но вдруг, не полностью отдавая себе отчет, резко сворачивает в тот дешевый бар... кажется, он называется "Перелом Черепа".  
Надо выпить.


End file.
